


Defying Distance

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TV connects Souji and Yosuke late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _holding hands, any pairing_.

Cicadas sound from outside, the fan in his room vainly tries to circulate the air, and Souji is awake on his futon, staring at a dark ceiling. He should be asleep. There's school tomorrow and no reason to stay awake after midnight when it's not raining. His body aches from a day inside the TV and he's getting drowsy, his thoughts wandering.

But instead, he presses the phone closer to his ear and listens to Yosuke breathe.

"You still there, partner?" Yosuke's voice is a tired whisper. He had a night shift on top of their training and Souji should let him off the phone. He selfishly gives himself a while longer.

"I'm here." His voice sounds too loud. He worries about waking Dojima and Nanako.

"You sound like you're thinking."

Souji smiles slightly and wonders how Yosuke can tell when he hasn't said a word in close to five minutes. "It's the time," he says. "When I stay up too late, I get lonely."

"Go to sleep and I'll see you first thing in the morning, you know."

"I know." It's a good idea but morning is still hours away. He closes his eyes and sighs, blocks out the view of his room with its bare walls and dark corners. "I wish you were here right now."

"If I were, would you go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

There's a rustle from Yosuke's end. "Stick your hand in the TV."

Souji stumbles over to the TV, bumps into the dresser, and watches his arm sink into the screen. Something touches his hand and he flinches back instinctively, remembers being pulled in against his will and being bitten by Teddie.

"Don't worry." The something becomes several things: fingers, entwining with his, slipping in the spaces between them until their palms are pressed together. "It's just me. This is as close as I can get right now but it should hold you over until morning, right?"

Souji squeezes his hand and feels an affection for Yosuke that he can't put into words. "Thanks, partner."

"Anytime." Yosuke's voice is content and his fingers slide against Souji's. "Now get some rest."

It's easy to go to sleep after that, when he no longer feels lonely.


End file.
